


You Had Me At ...

by HIYOMI



Category: I Love You Man (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI
Summary: 希尼決定再試一次。
Relationships: Sydney Fife/Peter Klaven
Kudos: 1





	You Had Me At ...

數字接連閃爍在電話答錄機的小方框裡。

向下、向下，都是同一組電話號碼，刪除、刪除．．．．．．希尼按著鈕，耐性隨著手指不停在按鍵間摩娑而消磨，安華沙達特頭抵在門把上嗚咽，爪子把木頭門板又劃出好幾道白色抓痕，那隻狗在抗議寶貴的散步時光正被浪費著，希尼轉頭對他的狗噓了一聲。做徒勞的事情才叫做浪費，但希尼有預感那個人一定會打電話來，當他再度注視電話答錄機，灰白螢幕顯示了一個陌生來電，他懸在半空的食指及時停放在刪除鍵下方，安全著陸。  
「嗨，希尼！我是希尼．克拉文．．．．．．不對，抱歉──希尼，我是彼得．克拉文，記得我們上星期在代售屋見過面嗎？費里諾的那一間豪宅？呃，那個．．．．．．我想問你是否有空出來見個面？呃，就是──或許你有需要買賣房地產或聊聊其他之類的．．．．．．總之，你有興趣的話再打給我吧，再見！」

在下一則語音留言的嗶聲響起之前，一通電話插播進來。鈴聲讓希尼像觸電般放開電話機，匆匆抓住桌上的牽繩並以最快的速度扣到安華沙達特項圈的孔洞裡，「出門囉！」他揉揉愛犬的頭，起身用腳推開大門時注意到忘了換上球鞋，他卻不想停下腳步，反正只要聽不見那惱人的奪命連環叩，即便無法走得太遠也無所謂。

希尼朝著海的方向前進，他家離威尼斯海灘僅隔著一條馬路的距離，獨棟平房還附一個大車庫。當初選房子時就是看中這點，在市區以同樣的價格大概只能租到一層小公寓。

「小有什麼關係？離市中心近一點才方便。」母親在電話的那一頭笑他傻，如同她對兒子突如其然搬回東岸的感想。希尼不禁猜想，如果那時諮詢的房仲是彼得．克拉文，他又會給他什麼建議？

根據剛才那一則七零八落的訊息，在他給出意見之前，希尼八成會要求換個口條好一點的仲介。彼得也未免太緊張了，明明開放看屋的導覽還不錯，確切來說是「聽」起來還不錯，希尼那時只顧著夾義大利三明治還有觀察現場的美魔女，彼得懇切熱心的嗓音與參訪者頻頻的讚嘆聲則迴盪在挑高的室內。

希尼咬了一口麵包，溫潤又帶點嗆辣的蛋黃醬，引出麵粉裡迷迭香的氣味，中和了煙燻肉片些許的木質苦味，經牙間磨碎化為一團和諧被吞下喉嚨．．．．．．希尼還記得從那一刻起，他的目光就不由自主地跟隨著這間代售屋的主辦人──也就是彼得。他一頭深棕趨近於黑的髮色使希尼想起一位舊識，當他們差點四目相接時希尼連忙轉過身去，假裝再拿一塊三明治。「謝謝你品嚐我準備的食物，我費了不少心力才找到令人滿意的外燴！」，彼得的聲音出乎意料地從他背後響起。

號誌亮起紅燈，希尼輕輕拉起牽繩讓亟欲奔前的狗兒後退一點，牠歪著頭望著飼主，希尼也盯著那雙不識紅綠的水汪大眼睛。正午陽光在人們腳踩的柏油路上幾乎沒留下影子，然而從希尼所站的位置都能看的見遠方閃耀的折射，像有數以萬計的鑽石撒在浪潮裡，這百看不厭的景色，可惜安華沙達特永遠無法體會。

「我現在知道你說的美了。」女人將掌心貼在窗邊說著，布滿雨滴的玻璃映照著賓館下方的車水馬龍，「像寶石一樣，我怎麼從沒發覺？還是，是因為和你在一起的緣故？」她回頭朝希尼綻放笑顏，黑棕色的長捲髮披散在白色蕾絲胸罩前，飽滿的胸部線條呼之欲出。

他們在一家客滿的咖啡廳相遇，由於專程轉了好幾趟地鐵，加上徒步幾十分鐘才來到這間雜誌報導的名店，不想敗興而歸的希尼接受店員併桌的建議。

「所有人都介紹他們的班尼迪克蛋對吧？我倒是推薦你點菜單背面右下角的迷迭香帕尼尼，裡面的番茄蒜泥蛋黃醬包準你一吃上癮！」同桌的女性在希尼入座後，指著自己的餐盤悄聲說道，彷彿那道食物是作為他倆的秘密才所以美味，那就是海倫和他最初的對話。

希尼跨過行人徒步區的圍欄，左邊就是遼闊的沙灘，已經有不少比基尼辣妹趴在那進行日光浴。海倫稱不上是個標緻的美女，希尼想，說來奇妙，從搬來西岸這三年的時光裡他很少想念過海倫，此刻卻邊走邊撿拾遺留在腦海中，她樣貌的碎片，只浮現她豐盈白皙的胳膊以及有點圓潤的臉頰，他甚至還將彼得淺灰色的眼睛與那女人的拼湊在一塊，當初迷戀的人如今已成為他人的殘影；海倫與彼得的確也散發著近似的──一絲古怪的溫柔：就像熱門餐廳裡冷門的品項和代售屋裡被視為擺飾的點心，是希尼不明所以又萬般著迷的氣質。

安華沙達特突然蹲了下來，後腳顫抖著擠出一坨大便。希尼從不清理狗在外面產生的排泄物，如果是在紐約時候的他大概會乖乖把屎鏟進垃圾袋，但現今他想通了，自然的東西回歸大自然有什麼好清理的，不是所有人都照做的事就能稱作道理（註1）。當安華沙達特解決完生理需求起身，迎面正巧走來一對光顧著親嘴的情侶踩中穢物，希尼在對方的叫罵聲兀自往前走。

「愛情使人盲目。」，若非希尼曾經如此深愛過海倫，他也只會對這話嗤之以鼻。在那將近一年的日子裡，其實全部都是有跡可循的，比如海倫周末和國定假日總是無法跟他約會，又從來不讓他到家裡作客。希尼並非渾然未覺其中蹊蹺而海倫也總有說詞：她說假日要陪女兒、想給女兒再多一點心理準備：「她依然無法接受失去爸爸的事實。」，海倫將失去丈夫的悲傷全擠進眉間的深壑，投入希尼的懷中。他有什麼理由去懷疑這令人心疼的女人？

越靠近碼頭人潮就越擁擠，各式各樣的攤販陸續出現在走道兩旁。「爸爸，我要坐那個──」一名小男孩突然拉扯希尼的海灘褲並指著不遠處的摩天輪，「小鬼頭，你搞錯人了！」希尼彎下腰把小男孩扛在肩上充當瞭望台。

「媽媽！」，希尼聽見他朝某個方位喊著，不久後出現一對男女奔向希尼。「叔叔真的好高喔！」，小男孩和父母揮手跟希尼道別時，抬頭朝著他笑著。

彼得看起來就是為了組織家庭然後腳踏實地工作的類型，希尼望著那個一家三口的背影沒來由地想。他也曾經想這麼做，在某個風和日麗的星期天，坐在中央公園的長椅上吃著熱狗堡的時候，他忽然起了跟海倫同居的念頭。他看過《親親小媽》，青春期的女孩也不是真的那麼難溝通，況且海倫家也沒有狗會以他的名字取名，情況能壞到哪去？後天晚上，他們約在當初認識的那間咖啡廳吃飯，希尼打算那時候把他的人生計劃告訴女友。

希尼感覺腳趾被新買的夾腳拖磨得有點痛，於是放慢了速度讓狗拖著他的手臂走，他似乎走的太久了。

他剛剛想到哪個部份了？

對，他最終沒能讓海倫知曉同居的想法，因為他們在入店的時候遇到了海倫本該死了的丈夫。他還記得吻完海倫的臉龐，一抬眼先是看見她吃驚的表情，接著有人喊了他的名字。

「費佛．．．．．．你和我太太在一起做什麼．．．．．．？」公司主管站在結帳櫃檯，推著厚重的鏡片對著希尼發問，沙啞又低沉的嗓音就跟冬季刮過煙囪的風鳴一樣陰森。

當下希尼並不覺得海倫欺騙了他，那名主管在事務所待了三十幾年，每天以他混濁的眼珠子，透過磨損嚴重的玻璃片盯著電腦，偶爾抬起頭掃視下屬有沒有摸魚。希尼沒有看過他對任何人微笑過，同事之間總打趣地說他們的部門是惡靈古堡。

事已至此，希尼當著主管的面緊緊摟住海倫，女人卻推開了他的手轉身離開店裡，「對不起。」她丟下一句話讓兩個男人不知所措地站在原地，空氣中飄散著麵包剛烤好的香味。

在那個當下，希尼便下定決心辭職。不是因為他搞上上司的老婆，而是他不想將來活成一具每天死盯著無數報表的行屍走肉，為的僅僅是一筆退休金、龐大的房貸和指望你死去的老婆。海倫的道歉應該是這個意思：因為她無法再冒一次風險和可能會成為「殭屍」的男人在一起。

希尼終於不能夠再往前，防波堤的盡頭站著一群拿著釣竿的人，倚靠著欄杆把手向後一甩，在拋物線的彼端一艘張開風帆的船隻，拖曳出白色的軌跡。

希尼也學著眾人趴在欄杆上，任由六月的熱風吹拂著臉，他很享受這裡緩慢的步調，在外闖蕩多年的紐約客氣息被太平洋的海水掏空洗淨，他都忘了自己原本是個怎樣的人了。目前的生活就是接幾個投資的案子，閒來無事就散步、遛狗，偶爾在開放看屋日約看得順眼的離婚熟女到家裡打一炮──寡婦？還是暫且不要吧！

母親則認為他是在遊戲人間，白白浪費大好時光：「我只擔心過這樣的生活，你真的快樂嗎？」

上個月，希尼回老家聖荷西探望，母親坐在餐桌對面對著希尼說出隱埋在心裡的憂慮。他伸手抓起擺在中間的三明治，裡面包著起司、番茄跟生菜唯獨缺乏醬料，啃在嘴裡乾巴巴的，不知為何，那個瞬間他想起與海倫相識的餐桌，兩人杯盤的碰撞及笑聲在耳廓裡形成空洞的回音．．．．．．希尼迅速把剩餘的食物塞進嘴裡，說忽然想起跟客戶有約，草草道了聲再見就返回洛杉磯，接下來凡是來自家裡的來電他一概不接。

終於有魚上鉤了，而且似乎是一尾體型頗大的海鱸，釣到的人趕忙把東西放到撈網上炫耀給旁人看。

希尼覺得現在的新生活過得很愉快，但那種快樂像張網子總是留不住某些他自己也說不清的事物。直到上周遇見彼得，那難以名狀的情感缺失似乎有了一點輪廓。也許當兩人下一次見面希尼或許就能確定那究竟是什麼了。他決定要回電給彼得，不過在此之前他要先打一通電話回家，說風就是雨的他拿起插在後口袋的NOKIA，開機、撥號，沒一會兒就接通了。

「喂，媽！是我。」希尼說，喇叭傳來連珠炮般的說話聲。「是是是！很抱歉都沒接妳電話，別生氣嘛──國慶日會再回去一趟──嗯？問我想吃什麼？那天擺在桌上的帕尼尼蠻好吃的，不過再加入一種蛋黃醬味道會更棒，等我問到食譜再做給妳嚐嚐。先這樣啦，我愛妳，掰！」

希尼結束通話後低頭呼喚他的狗：「嘿，老兄，想回家了嗎？」，安華沙達特舉起右後腳搔著自己的耳朵，舒服的瞇起了眼睛。

註1：錯誤示範，養寵物的好孩子請撿起來！

**Author's Note:**

> Paul Rudd居然大了Jason Segel十歲，這什麼妖術！
> 
> 年下攻＋身高差真的很美好，等我寫．．．．．．（流口水）


End file.
